1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a detachable angular speed sensing system for strollers or other wheeled devices. In particular, the invention relates to a speed sensing system that has a sensor adjacent a wheel of the device, which communicates through a transmitter to a display unit that is positioned in a remote location.
2. The Prior Art
Speed sensing systems have been used in the past for detecting the distance traveled or velocity of wheeled vehicles, such as bicycles. Sensors for bicycles are attached to the wheel support via a clamp which is within close proximity to the wheel. This clamp is a standard size suited only for the narrow wheel supports of bicycles. They are unsuitable for strollers, which have variable wheel support arrangements, variable distances from support to wheel, and thicker, smaller and often non-spoked wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,673 to Chen discloses a sensor and counter for a specific kind of stroller—a jogging stroller. This jogging stroller closely resembles the wheel support and design of a bicycle. This sensor is strapped onto the stroller near the wheel to measure the number of revolutions of the wheel. However, this arrangement is not very stable or adaptable to various types of stroller arrangements, as the sensor can be placed in only one location relative to the strap.